1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for charging and discharging a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebooks require high quality storage batteries. A typical storage battery includes a plurality of battery cells electrically connected in series to provide power. An adapter converts an AC voltage to a DC voltage which is provided to the storage battery in a charging process. A power conduction loss on the storage battery is calculated by a ratio between a voltage input and a voltage output on the storage battery. However, the voltage input and the voltage output on the typical storage battery is a constant value in the charging and discharging process. Therefore, the power conduction loss on the storage battery is increased.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.